<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Dance by 666maggot777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998730">Stolen Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777'>666maggot777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heat Waves [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Emetophobia, F/F, F/M, Hide can eat shit, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, On Ji kisses Jet, Vomiting, slow dance, the headband episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They chased after Aang on Appa, Jet isn't too happy about it given his injuries, but they find Aang face down in the dirt on an Island. They disguise themselves as normal civilians and Jet finds it hard to deal with this place, unfortunately he's handled roughly and forced to attend the same school as Aang due to a misunderstanding of truancy. </p><p>He has some thoughts on his situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Katara &amp; Sokka &amp; Toph, Aang &amp; On Ji (Avatar), Hide/On Ji (Avatar), Jet &amp; Katara (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Katara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heat Waves [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I meant it when I said I'd continue this, a bitch keeps their promise. Anyway, I suggest you go back to part 2 (or 1 if you want, not needed now) to understand what's going on.</p><p>Song is Stolen Dance by Milky Chance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em> <span class="u">I want you by my side</span> </em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em> <span class="u">So that I never feel alone again</span> </em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em> <span class="u">They've always been so kind</span> </em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em> <span class="u">But now they've brought you away from here</span> </em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em> <span class="u">I hope they didn't get your mind</span> </em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em> <span class="u">Your heart is too strong anyway</span> </em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em> <span class="u">We need to fetch back the time</span> </em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em> <span class="u">They have stolen from us</span> </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Jet was in no mood to chase after a 13 year old, especially because he has a crater in his chest and found out he has a collapsed lung. Things aren't looking so great.<br/>
<br/>
At least he's flying on Appa, he can't walk and almost fell a few times while Hakoda was trying to help. He should be use to this with having a third degree burn on his leg, it was a bitch to walk again and clean the burn. He was on his own then.<br/>
<br/>
Not long after though, he met Longshot who was better at taking care of injuries and the like. He met Smellerbee because of Longshot and they became a family.<br/>
<br/>
Luckily they found Aang on an Island, face down in the dirt. Once they land, Katara is the first one to jump off and run to the Avatar's side, cooing at him like he's her brother. The wind is strong and it makes Jet's already wild mop of hair ruffle, everyone is hugging, they huddle like family and Jet feels out of place.<br/>
-<br/>
"What now?" Jet asked. He's slumped against a rock with his crutches standing by his side.<br/>
<br/>
Katara looks at him like he's a stranger-to an extent, he is. He shouldn't be here, he wouldn't be here if it weren't for Long Feng's attempt to kill him, or better yet, his boyfriend shouldn't had made a decision by himself. Those icey eyes were filled with compassion, now they pierce through skin, muscle and bone, seeing everything rotten within Jet. He lied, he abused her kindness and empathy.<br/>
<br/>
How could he use her own mother's death against her?<br/>
<br/>
How could he order Smellerbee and Pipsqueak to kill someone else's family? Fire Nation did that. He was doing it back, but to the wrong people.<br/>
<br/>
They devised a simple plan, they need to blend in with the civilians since they are wanted. Well, Jet isn't, but he could be seen as someone part of the Avatar's posse. Regardless, they find an unattended clothes line, they call dibs on what they want and find privacy to change.<br/>
<br/>
Jet is dressed the same as Aang, he just doesn't wear a headband. He may have to fix his hair though, he's not exactly sure how to take care of his hair, the texture is all weird and hard to maintain. There was a little girl there who knew, but she's long gone. Where she is is a different question entirely.<br/>
<br/>
Aang is stunned by Katara's new change, Jet mentally shrugs. He doesn't really know how to feel, was he supposed to have an opinion at all?<br/>
<br/>
"You look...cute?" Jet realizes his compliment sounds like a question, his eyebrow is even arched with an expression of confusion.<br/>
<br/>
Katara puts a hand on her hip.<br/>
<br/>
"Thanks. I guess."<br/>
<br/>
Jet just shrugs.<br/>
<br/>
Toph however, "I mean, I have to take Jet's word since I can't see you. But I bet instead of cute, you're beautiful!"<br/>
<br/>
When Katara awes, Aang frowns. Jet notices the little things between them, he's outsider after all.<br/>
<br/>
That's all he'll ever be.<br/>
-<br/>
Azula lies about Zuko killing Aang, but Zuko is simply her scapegoat for failing. It's easier to believe Zuko failed than Azula because she's the favorite child. She's perfect, her performance is elegant and stunning. She's crafty, witty, sharp with her tongue and smooth as well. He was born to fail, everything was set for him to fail, to be a disappointment and a stain on the world.<br/>
<br/>
Mai stops seeing him altogether. He never really sees Ty Lee, he just hopes she's okay.<br/>
-<br/>
Jet can't remove the look of disgust from his mug upon seeing Fire Nation civilians, they act...normal. They aren't geared with weapons, there's no rings of fire or threats besides a few guards. There's women and children shopping, they actually smile instead of those smug grins that look down on the weak and the people they've oppressed. They shouldn't be so normal, they should be exactly what Jet knows them to be. They're rotten.<br/>
<br/>
'But Li-Zuko isn't the same.'<br/>
<br/>
That's another thing, Jet has practiced saying Zuko's name. Short names are easy, Katara's name was a bit hard, but he got it. He's grown to like it-not love it, but he likes it.<br/>
<br/>
It rolls off his tongue weirdly, Li was memorable and easy because it's common, Zuko isn't so common. Jet is positive he's never even heard that name until now.</p><p>He spent his time between sitting Idly in his room and trying to walk towards Hakoda as a form of physical therapy and pronouncing his boyfriend's name, so if they see each other again, he won't fuck up his name.<br/>
<br/>
Currently Katara is picking out a necklace with Aang's help and input. Sokka is picking out makeup and purse at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
"What made you fall for him?" Toph's question is out of the blue. Doesn't mean Jet won't respond.<br/>
<br/>
"He's...shy. He likes to stay aloof, pretend he doesn't care about anything and tries to close himself off from anyone."<br/>
<br/>
"Did he like you?"<br/>
<br/>
"At first? I'm not sure. He didn't stay around anyone but his Uncle Mushi, but I doubt that's his real name either. Anyway, he doesn't want anyone getting close to him because he's scared."<br/>
<br/>
"Of what?"<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know."<br/>
-<br/>
There's no fucking way he's going to pretend to be a student at a Fire Nation school. The authorities pushed him around, the more he resisted and fought them, the more they twisted his arm and made him drop his crutches. Aang had to step in and grabbed Jet's crutches for him. They're now in a school full of other teens, but Jet feels like the oldest and it's awkward to be actually be in school-he doesn't know shit besides fighting, Fire Nation propaganda and his ambitions in the small life he has.<br/>
<br/>
Aang is butchering a greeting, Jet does nothing but sit.<br/>
<br/>
But his attention is being called.<br/>
<br/>
"Young man sitting down, mind telling the class who you are?"<br/>
<br/>
Jet groans, he's bored and tired. He rather dig a hole and lay in it. These kids are innocent in the face, but they must be horrible, vile and horrid. They have to be worse than Jet.<br/>
<br/>
Destroying that town is nothing compared to what Fire Nation has done.<br/>
<br/>
So why was he in the wrong?<br/>
<br/>
He knows. He doesn't want his beliefs to be wrong.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko is that contradiction.<br/>
<br/>
Jet sighs, grabbing his crutches, using his upper strength to pull himself up to his feet.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry teach. I'm Jet, 16 and I'm disabled with a collapsed lung. Unfortunately, speaking is hard for me."<br/>
<br/>
Jet rubs his throat for good measure, but his throat actually feels like a foot is on it. He huffs.<br/>
<br/>
He was let off on the excuse of disability, but told he can't do it again. What that means? He's not sure. He doesn't actually care.<br/>
<br/>
Aang chose the name Kuzon, it just came off the top of his hairy head.<br/>
<br/>
If Jet counts as a wallflower, then he's ready to become an overgrowth. This is nauseating. They conversed like regular functioning kids, oblivious of everything-lied to.<br/>
<br/>
He can't shake the belief he's installed in himself and others after all those years ago. He was lied to essentially by Li, now is told he's actually the fucking Prince of the Fire Nation. He pried as little as possible, but he got a few things out.<br/>
<br/>
Like:<br/>
He loves his Uncle very much.<br/>
<br/>
He's socially stunted. His way of dealing with things like jokes, emotions or simple interaction is often awkward or hostile.<br/>
<br/>
He once shared he wants a functional family, his Uncle being the only sensible person in his life. Him and his old wisdom and all.<br/>
<br/>
And Jet still isn't bitter about it. When he found out he's a Firebender, he should've thrown him to the Dai Li. But he'd be gone, wouldn't he? He wasn't his to begin with, it's now his reality. He needs to throw up.<br/>
<br/>
But right now Aang is referring to every student as hotman and saluting. A girl introduces herself, On Ji. She's friendly from the start and they shake hands for some reason? They're engaging in basic conversation that's being blocked out by  the sound of Jet vomiting.<br/>
<br/>
He's weak in his knees, he's using all his strength to stay up with his grip on the trash can. His throat burns, he heaves and tries to desperately gasp for air.<br/>
<br/>
Aang is approached by a teenage boy who's trying his hardest to appear to pretend he's hot shit. He's Hide. He tries to tell Aang off about talking to his girlfriend, but the only thing Aang is focused on is Jet. He panics and jumps into action when Jet loses his footing, falling over. Aang dashes to his rescue before Jet hits the ground face first. Aang skidded along the ground on his knees, but caught Jet with his head on his chest. He's heavy and limp in Aang's arms. He worries his bottom lip with furrowed brows.</p><p><br/>
He needs to take him back to Katara.<br/>
-<br/>
Katara jumps to her feet when she sees Jet on Aang's back, passed out and body boneless. His breathing is shallow, to him, Katara's voice is simply static as he goes in and out of consciousness.<br/>
<br/>
"What happened?" Katara helps Jet get down from Aang's back, both carry him him to the rock Sokka and Toph lean on-they move of course.<br/>
<br/>
"I-I don't know! I was playing around at school-"<br/>
<br/>
Sokka busted into the conversation, "you were what?! Aang, do you not understand how dire our situation is?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sokka!" Katara chastised him.<br/>
<br/>
Katara undoes the wrapping of Jet's shirt and reveals his bandaged chest, she unwrapped them hurriedly.<br/>
<br/>
"I know Sokka, I know better than anyone, but-"<br/>
<br/>
"But nothing Aang! You're the Avatar, you can't just waltz around like a kid."<br/>
<br/>
Aang is furious now.<br/>
<br/>
"That's all I am! A kid! I'm a kid with responsibilities, but I'm still a kid! So is everyone at that school, I want to be a normal kid even if for only a day. I'm going back and you can't stop me!"<br/>
<br/>
Aang stalks by Sokka, brushing shoulders in an aggressive manner.<br/>
<br/>
Katara is too busy to even comment on everything that's unfolded, she gloves her hands in her water, putting light pressure on the dent-like wound in Jet's chest. He begans to jerk and arch his back, she calls Toph for help.<br/>
<br/>
"Here I come!" She pins down Jet's ankles with a rock formation holding him down, her hands press his shoulders down to the hard cave flooring.<br/>
<br/>
His eyes shot open.<br/>
<br/>
"I have to throw up!"<br/>
<br/>
Katara and Toph back away, Jet shoots up and twists to the left to regurgitate bio and the like.<br/>
<br/>
He hasn't eaten in some days, he's weak and not helping his health very much. His throat burns, Katara grabs his arm to pull him back towards her so he would fall in his own waste.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you okay? Do you need some water?"<br/>
<br/>
Jet heaves.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes..please, please.."<br/>
<br/>
He doesn't even care that he looks weak, frail and less of a leader and more like a normal boy littered with scars. A scar across his nose and a slice that comes up from his jawline to his cheek.<br/>
<br/>
Katara sympathizes.<br/>
<br/>
"Here you go," her voice is quiet when she pulls the water from her canister, streaming the water down to Jet's mouth.<br/>
<br/>
He gulps it all down.<br/>
<br/>
Jet rests his body against the Water Tribe girl's, she's warm and comforting with her hands on Jet's shoulders. He peers up at her, but she isn't who he sees.<br/>
<br/>
"Zu..ko?"<br/>
<br/>
Katara's eyes widened like tokens, taken aback she wants to shove Jet off of her for mistaken her for the enemy, but...<br/>
<br/>
He's weak.<br/>
<br/>
At the time of his downfall, he sees someone he can only find comfort in, someone he already confided in.<br/>
<br/>
She glances at Toph and Sokka.<br/>
<br/>
"We won't mention it to him," Sokka says, settling down to the cave floor with his legs crossed.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah Katara, I promise. His secret is safe with us. He's part of the group, isn't he?"<br/>
<br/>
Katara looks at her girlfriend questioningly, truly putting thought into something she's never considered. She's still upset, but she decides forgiving him is better than being restless over bitterness from the past. She's justified-she knows, but rage will do nothing in their situation.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah. He is."<br/>
<br/>
The Water Tribe girl smiles.<br/>
<br/>
Her brother and girlfriend return the sentiment.<br/>
<br/>
Aang comes back in the midst of it, rubbing the back of his head, headband gone so his arrow is visible.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey..is he okay?"<br/>
<br/>
Katara glances at Aang, "Yeah. I believe he'll recover."<br/>
-<br/>
Jet doesn't show up to school.<br/>
<br/>
Aang on the other hand, he sees On Ji again at the Fire Nation school, she's holding a box and a bag of goods.<br/>
<br/>
"Kuzon!"<br/>
<br/>
Aang gives her his attention, eyeing the goods in her hands.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey On Ji! What you got there?"<br/>
<br/>
The teen age girl blushes, looking at her feet shyly-she's bashful.<br/>
<br/>
"Uhh..don't tell Hide, okay?"<br/>
<br/>
"Of course!"</p><p>"Well, I made these for your friend, Jet. I figured he probably hasn't eaten in awhile, so I cooked for him! Don't tell Hide though, please?"<br/>
<br/>
On Ji's eyes are installed with anxiety, she worries her bottom lip.<br/>
<br/>
Aang frowns, but smiles again just for her.<br/>
<br/>
"Trust me, I oath to never, ever, tell Hide! But I will tell Jet and give thank you in his place. So, thank you!"<br/>
<br/>
On Ji's face lights up, she's joyful and Aang likes it.<br/>
-<br/>
"Guys, guys! You gotta go to see the counciler for me."<br/>
<br/>
Jet is asleep on Toph's shoulder, breath no longer shallow.<br/>
<br/>
"What did you do?" Sokka crosses his arms.<br/>
<br/>
"Uh..danced?"<br/>
<br/>
Sokka looks at Katara, then looks back at Aang.<br/>
<br/>
"Apparently self expression by dance isn't allowed, but music is. I got in trouble for tapping my feet, so I need you two to pretend to be my family.."<br/>
<br/>
Katara puts her hands on her hips, furrowing her brows. "Well I can't go with Toph, the Fire Nation doesn't support gay couples."<br/>
<br/>
"Or trans people."<br/>
<br/>
Aang scratches his head full of hair. <br/>
<br/>
"I wish we were in Ba Sing Se, this would be so much easier! Ugh!"<br/>
<br/>
Aang ruffles his hair in frustration.<br/>
<br/>
"Wait! I know a way, me and Katara can pose as your parents!"<br/>
<br/>
Katara makes a dramatic gag.<br/>
<br/>
"That's gross! You're my brother."<br/>
<br/>
Sokka pipes up, "it's the only chance we have Katara. You got any other plans?"<br/>
<br/>
Apparently Sokka and Toph pose as a couple to the counciler, Sokka is Wang fire and Toph is...<br/>
<br/>
"I'm Ming Sapphire!"<br/>
<br/>
She rubs her fake bloated belly, meant to improvise a pregnant stomach.<br/>
<br/>
"Your son, Kuzon, is in trouble for doing something that's very, very forbidden here."<br/>
<br/>
Toph gasps dramatically, bringing a hand to her mouth.<br/>
<br/>
"Agni! What could he have done that's so forbidden?"<br/>
<br/>
The counciler twiddles her thighs, letting out a sigh full of disappointment.<br/>
<br/>
Toph is visibly getting a kick out of this.<br/>
<br/>
"Dancing."<br/>
<br/>
Sokka crosses his arms, tapping an impatient foot.<br/>
<br/>
"Tsk. Tsk. I'll surely give our son a talking to. Thank you for bringing this to our attention, my wife and I will discipline him accordingly."<br/>
<br/>
Toph hums and the counciler nods.<br/>
<br/>
"Good. I will send him to reform school in the coal mines."<br/>
<br/>
Sokka perks up, "coal mines?! Surely there's another way to deal with this! I will teach him the rules and the like. Don't send him to the coal mines, mister council, Sir."<br/>
<br/>
"Very well. But if he acts out again, he's going straight to the mines, understand?"<br/>
<br/>
Toph nods, hand on Sokka's. "Understood."<br/>
-<br/>
The two arrived back, Jet is awake and looks surprisingly better.<br/>
<br/>
Aang spots the two, Toph throws out the improvised fake belly.<br/>
<br/>
"How did it go?"<br/>
<br/>
"Just great. We gotta go." Sokka strokes his beard.<br/>
<br/>
"We can't! I invited the students over for a dance party." Aang's smile is goofy, but those grayish brown eyes spark with glee, excitement.<br/>
<br/>
Sokka taps his foot, looking towards the party in the back.<br/>
<br/>
"What do you two think about it?"<br/>
<br/>
Jet and Katara shrug. "I don't really care." the two are in sync when they replied.<br/>
<br/>
Sokka doesn't bother fighting or arguing back with Aang no matter how much he hates the idea. Aang is kid, everyone at that Fire Nation school are kids. Self expression is apparently illegal and treated like it's abnormal to dance, everyone dances to let out some sorta tension in themselves.<br/>
<br/>
Sokka let's Aang have the party, but agreed to leave right after.<br/>
-<br/>
The music band and students all came, Toph created a stage from the rocks before they got there. The music is loud in Jet's hears, Toph is uncomfortable and clings to Jet's side, clearly not favoring the tunes.<br/>
<br/>
He doesn't bother asking if she's okay-he knows she's not.<br/>
<br/>
On Ji pushes through the crowd and stands bashfully in front of Jet.<br/>
<br/>
He doesn't even notice her at first until she spoke, despite her literally being in his line of sight.<br/>
<br/>
"Hi Jet."<br/>
<br/>
Jet drops the meat between the chopsticks back in the container that divides the food.<br/>
<br/>
"H..hey?"<br/>
<br/>
"You enjoying the party?"<br/>
<br/>
Jet looks around the room, no one isn't dancing or doing much of anything. "It isn't much of a party. When I use to throw celebrations, we'd dance and just have crazy fun."<br/>
<br/>
On Ji is flushed with blood that dusts along her cheeks and nose as blush.<br/>
<br/>
"O-oh..do you think you could teach me?"<br/>
<br/>
"Teach you what?"<br/>
<br/>
Toph smiles.<br/>
<br/>
"How to dance-wait, that's your girlfriend! I'm so sorry-!"<br/>
<br/>
"We're not dating." Toph and Jet are synchronized in their response. It leaves On Ji a little baffled, but she bounces back.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, okay. Do you think you can? I know you said you're disabled, so don't worry if you can't." Her smile is gentle, kind, but importantly she's very shy. Jet is aware of this girl's feelings, he won't deny of them though. He can indulge this girl for one final night.<br/>
<br/>
Jet sets his food aside on a boulder like formation behind him. He reaches out for On Ji's hand and uses her as support when they reach the "dance floor".<br/>
<br/>
"I'm a little off balanced, so forgive me."<br/>
<br/>
"It's fine."<br/>
<br/>
There's a brief pause, he tries to search for something in her eyes, but she has nothing he's looking for.<br/>
<br/>
With a calming breath, they start slow.<br/>
<br/>
"Hand on my shoulder, like this," Jet holds On Ji's soft hands for momentarily and places it delicately on his left shoulder, her other hand on his forearm and his hand on her way at and the other on her shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
They sway at first, everyone is staring, including Katara, surprised Jet is touching a girl after everything.<br/>
<br/>
Then she understands.<br/>
<br/>
He trips first, but gains his footing when he glides with the teen around the room, other's mesmerized and try to copy the two teen's movement.<br/>
<br/>
Jet's moves are lazy but efficient enough to be called a dance.<br/>
<br/>
But On Ji makes the wrong move, it doesn't have anything to do with their physical movement. She stands on her toes, breath ghosting Jet's lips and her face soon becomes nothing but a blurry mess in his hazy eyes. He froze, he doesn't do anything and he's not sure how he should react.<br/>
<br/>
Katara is twirled around by Toph, bent back in Toph's arms as the Earthbender kisses the Waterbender's neck.<br/>
<br/>
She sees the panic and stiffness in Jet's form, he doesn't react and looks petrified.<br/>
<br/>
"Jet!" Katara apologized to Toph with a quick kiss and rushes to Jet's side to push On Ji off.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't you have a boyfriend?!" Katara heard from Aang.<br/>
<br/>
On Ji shakes, her lip quivers.<br/>
<br/>
"I-I'm so sorry! I.."<br/>
<br/>
"Leave!"<br/>
<br/>
On Ji whimpers and runs through the crowd, pushing everyone aside before she runs into someone's chest.<br/>
<br/>
She looks up, readying an apology that dies on her tongue.<br/>
<br/>
"Hide!"<br/>
<br/>
"Where is he? Where is Kuzon, huh?!" Hide shouts in her face like a dog.<br/>
<br/>
"He has a headband! Search for him!" The guards scattered and started manhandling anyone with a familiar headband, unable to find the boy they're looking desperately for.<br/>
<br/>
Hide joins the search, pushing through everyone and whatever gets in his way, but he doesn't come across Kuzon, he comes across Jet who's barely able to stand on his own.<br/>
<br/>
"Jet let's go-"<br/>
<br/>
Jet hits, and he hits hard, making Hide hold her nose and fall on his ass.<br/>
<br/>
Katara grabs Jet's hand and they hurry out through the chaos, they wish they could thank everyone who came and helped. One kid stops the two and gives Jet his crutches, then they're gone and hop on Appa quickly.<br/>
<br/>
"Let's go!"<br/>
<br/>
Aang whips the reins and yells. "Yip yip!"<br/>
<br/>
Then they're off.<br/>
-<br/>
Zuko steps into a narrow alleyway, cloak hiding his form and face until he meets the man he came for.<br/>
<br/>
He has a third eye tattooed right in the middle of his forehead, head freshly shaven.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko pulls down his cloak, revealing his face and ugly scar.<br/>
<br/>
"I need you to find the Avatar, you can't kill him. Do you hear me?"<br/>
<br/>
The assassin simply hums.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God I'm having so much fun with this. :)</p><p>I also want you to all know that kudos are like...helpful. if you consider reading this, then please leave something like a comment or kudos. I write for free and something from readers help me keep going even though I'm having fun. :(♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>